Why?
by Marwana
Summary: A random conversation between Tom Riddle and Harry Potter over why Tom has killed his own father. AU, only sightly serious. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


_Heya Everyone,_

_I wrote this one shot because I was bored and waiting for the end date of my poll. So I really had nothing better to do, especially since I'm still thinking about the next chapter of Mórrígan's gift...which is half way done._

_This one shot is completely random and based on a weird thought in my mind: Why did Tom kill his own father?_  
><em>Well...My version is a bit weird (and probably far-fetched) and like I said completely random^^<em>

_I hope you guys like it._  
><em>Please Read and Review!<em>

* * *

><p>The fire crackled softly, shaking Harry out of his thoughts. He turned back towards his companion, who was, once again, reading a book.<br>They were both sitting on a couch in the Room of Requirement, like they did almost every day, just spending their free time together.  
>It was the only way they could spend time together since the House rivalry was still around, even though there wasn't a war with a light side and a dark side any more.<p>

Tom and Harry had been sort of best friends, sort of worst enemies ever since Harry's second year when Tom had used his diary to possess Ginny Weasley and had ordered her to terrorize the school by using Slytherin's beast. Harry, together with Ron Weasley, Harry's one time best friend, had rushed towards the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny but it had ended with Tom being alive, Harry had walked right through Tom at one time, who was on that moment still in his sort of spirit form, in his rush to get to Ginny and the Horcrux inside him had reacted with the Horcrux that was the diary making Tom whole and alive once more, Ginny losing a part of her magic and Ron being even more hateful towards Slytherins.  
>The good thing that came from that particular accident was that Tom no longer felt the need to fight the war, even though he still was convinced that the wizarding world should change and that Muggles should be eliminated.<p>

"Hey Tom?" Harry asked softly. Tom looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow at Harry.  
>"I was wondering, why did you kill your father?" Tom lowered his book entirely and stared at Harry.<br>"Where did that question come from?" Tom asked him curious, cocking his head to the side.  
>"Like I said, I was just wondering, that's all," Harry said dismissively and he turned back to the fire, not noticing Tom's pensive stare.<p>

"Because he was being mean," Tom suddenly said. Harry whipped back to Tom, surprised, but he had to snort when he saw the beginnings of a pout on Tom's face.  
>"And how was he being mean?" Harry said, trying not to snigger.<br>"He told me that I was evil," Tom said, pouting for real this time.  
>Harry started to laugh softly at Tom and said, once he managed to speak:" You are evil Tom, just look at what you did to Malfoy yesterday."<br>"He had that coming, he told me that I wasn't a real Slytherin so I just showed him how much of a Slytherin I was," Tom said, smiling evilly at the memory of what he did to the Malfoy heir.  
>"But that doesn't explain why you killed your father," Harry told him, dragging him back from his trip down memory lane.<br>"I asked my father what he meant with evil," Tom started, trying to remember the conversation," he said that someone who bewitched other people was evil, so I asked what he meant with bewitching."  
>Tom sniggered softly and Harry raised his eyebrow curious.<br>"Apparently making someone fall in love with the use of a potion is bewitching, cursing someone to oblivion is bewitching and killing cute kittens is bewitching," Tom said, exaggerating," I didn't really understand the last one though, since I have yet to find a kitten that is cute and I have yet to find out how you can kill a kitten by bewitching it."  
>"You are just looking in the wrong place," Harry said, rolling his eyes," You killed him because you were annoyed, didn't you?"<br>"I did no such thing!" Tom shouted out, offended.  
>"Of course not," Harry replied sniggering softly. Tom just kept his offended look and said:" I would never kill someone because he or she annoys me."<br>"So Bellatrix and Wormtail aren't really dead because they annoyed you," Harry started snorting," they just randomly walked into a pretty green light that shot, accidently, out of your wand when they questioned your reasons for stopping the war?"  
>Tom was silent for a couple of seconds before whining, questioningly:" Yes?"<br>Harry shot him an amused look and said:" Okay…and baby snakes are cute."  
>"They are," Tom said haughty," but what is the relation between baby snakes and Wormtail and Bellatrix walking into the green light?"<br>"Oh nothing," Harry said innocently, while trying to keep himself form laughing," it has no relation between the two of them."  
>"I detect sarcasm," Tom said suspicious," why do I detect sarcasm?"<br>"No reason," Harry said quickly," you know, Hermione mentioned something about her checking my homework so I should probably be going now."  
>Harry stood quickly and made his way towards the entrance of the Room.<br>"You are going to tell me first why I detected sarcasm a couple of seconds ago," Tom said, his eyes narrowed.  
>"No, I really should go," Harry said grinning," So….Bye."<br>And he took off laughing.  
>"Harry James Potter, GET BACK HERE NOW BEFORE I CURSE YOUR ARSE INTO NEXT WEEK!" Tom shouted after him and Harry was convinced that the entire castle could hear him, but he just continued with running, and laughing insanely, until he entered the Gryffindor common room.<br>"What did you do this time?" Hermione, his other best friend, asked him wearily.  
>Harry just grinned but said nothing and Hermione just shook her head fondly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked it.<em>  
><em>Please Review and tell me what you think!<em>

_Edited on 09-03-2011_

_~Marwana_


End file.
